Vehicle display devices can be used to display information to vehicle occupants. Information may include navigation data, current temperature, or vehicle system settings. Since the information can usually be shown to occupants while a vehicle is in motion, vehicle manufacturers attempt to minimize the lag between an occupant's desire to see information on the display device, and the actual display of the information on the display device so as to minimize any distraction from operation of the vehicle.